Hiveswap Friendship Simulator: Volume Thirteen
|release = September 28, 2018 |author = Aysha U. Farah (Boldir) Kieran Miranda (Stelsa) |artist = Adrienne Garcia (Boldir, Stelsa, backgrounds) Phil Gibson (Backgrounds, endings) Danny Cragg (Ardata, backgrounds) |music = "Old Secret" by James Roach "imagine, if you will, a situation wherein i wrote the bulk of this song at 4 am and then woke up only to discover the monstrosity i had created in my fleeting hubris" by James Roach |previous = Volume Twelve: Of Know-Nothings And Know-It-Alls |next = Volume Fourteen: Of Cleanliness And Clownliness }} Hiveswap Friendship Simulator: Volume Thirteen, entitled "Of Fate, Fortune, and Fashion", is the thirteenth installment of Hiveswap Friendship Simulator, a series of "loosely-canonical" Hiveswap spinoff visual novels in the style of dating sim games, but termed "friendship simulators" instead due to their focus on platonic friendships instead of romance. The befriendable characters in this installment (first introduced in the Troll Call) are Boldir Lamati and Stelsa Sezyat. As with all other volumes, it is sold as $0.99 DLC for Volume One. Plot You forgo the usual spiel regarding friendship and just go for it. Boldir You remark upon your frequent dour moods, which makes you feel as though going out to meet potential new friends isn't worth the effort. After fondly regarding the few gifts you've collected from previous friends, you notice that someone's messaging you. Not feeling particularly enthusiastic, you check the text to find out that an unknown person wants to meet you. Curiousity piqued, you head on over to the meeting point, realizing that you're back at the cafe from previous adventures. You run into Ardata at the counter, where she's currently preoccupied yelling about her incorrect order. Upon noticing your presence, she chats with you a bit, but ultimately reveals that she wasn't the one who wanted to meet you. To add to your confusion, you find a piece of paper in your hoodie pocket, even though you're plenty sure that the item hadn't been there in the first place. The note instructs you to head to the back of the cafe. *If you choose to stay, believing that backyards are as dangerous as basements, Ardata wonders about the person you were supposed to meet. You dismiss the entire thing, claiming that it wasn't important. Delighted, Ardata drags you off. FRIEND BLOCKED *If you choose to go, you find yourself entering a carefully maintained back garden. After spending a few moments marvelling at the beauty of the garden, you notice that there's someone waiting for you. Boldir gives you a quick greeting before introducing herself, and you make your way to her side. Your conversation with her only serves to perplex you, though Boldir is more than happy to teach you how to pickpocket without being seen. **Should you choose to do more crime, Boldir eagerly walks you through several basic tips and tricks for criminal sleight of hand. The lesson is actually quite fun, so you aren't too peeved about things. Despite knowing that you can rely on your many friends for help, you decide that learning how to pickpocket would be fine when you don't feel like calling up someone with dough. Boldir then remarks upon your three-perigree stay on Alternia, impressed with your survial skills. She refrains from revealing more, though you aren't particularly fussed about her vagueness, preferring to enjoy her company for a change. Abruptly Boldir asks whether you'd like something to drink, and you agree wholeheartedly even though you've already had coffee earlier. Back in the cafe, Ardata sneers at Boldir's low social status when you introduce the oliveblood to Ardata. Appalled with Ardata's narrow mindedness, you turn to apologize to Boldir. To her credit, Boldir coolly stares Ardata down, casually asking why the cerulean was losing subscribers as of late. Furious, Ardata defends her Internet status and talks about her new plans for future videos. Flashing Ardata a vicious smile, Boldir discreetly motions for you to steal the vial of poison from Ardata's bag. You pull off the theft flawlessly, and Ardata takes her leave without noticing anything. When you find you that you've palmed the antidote by accident, however, Boldir reminds you that having it would come in handy in the future. All of a sudden, Boldir sways and drops to her knees, a hand clutched to her neck. You catch her before she falls to the floor, noticing that a troll is making a hasty exit from the cafe. Seeing as no one is bothering to help you, you hand Boldir the antidote after a bit of chiding from her. You are initially alarmed to see Boldir spewing smoke, but she turns out fine, much to your relief. Hugging her, you are delighted that your new friend is alright. DIDN'T DIE!! **Should you choose to stay on the side of law, Boldir agrees with your sentiment and asks whether you would like to go on a stroll with her. You are happy to oblige, and the two of you leave the cafe behind. You chat with her regarding fate and inevitability, though you aren't quite able to grasp what Boldir is saying. After a while, you notice that Boldir is acting somewhat off—constantly checking her surroundings, doubling back on occasion—which makes you ask whether someone would actually follow you both from the cafe. Out of the blue, a large black bird swoops down, startling you. However, the bird merely passes a note to Boldir, and the oliveblood sends the messenger crow back on its way after scribbling a reply. Boldir then informs you that someone wants to meet her, noting that it was strange of her informant to do so. As it were, Boldir ignores the message for the moment, instead asking whether you liked your stay on Alternia. Before you can explain in detail, Boldir ushers you to a deserted lot. She instructs you to hide behind a pile of old tires while she heads to the center of the lot, but disaster strikes when Boldir is shot by an unknown person. Distressed by your inability to help her, you can only watch as Boldir's life slips away from her. After this picture fades, text from an unknown person appears saying, "Again? Must I do everything myself?" Stelsa You muse that stealing a car was one of your better decisions, and you've gotten accustomed to the strangely organic properties of the vehicle. However, being in a car all day hinders your chances of meeting potential friends, so you find yourself on foot as usual. Your stroll in a relatively-nice neighbourhood is ruined when it begins to rain heavily, forcing you to run for shelter. Unfortunately, you can't stick around long as several Imperial Drones look like they're about to gun you down for loitering. *If you choose to run back to the scuttlebuggy, you rush back to your vehicle as quickly as you can. Unfortunately, you rapidly realize that your body isn't meant to withstand harsh Alternian rain; you might've had better luck dealing with the drones. WELL, THAT DIDN'T WORK... *If you choose to try and get into one of the buildings, you quickly realize that it would be rather difficult to crack the passcode. Even so, your hopes soar when you notice someone walking your way. You overhear Stelsa loudly grumbling about her cancelled appointment, though she doesn't notice you at first. Fascinated with how the acidic rain isn't affecting her in the slightest, you inch closer to the entrance of the building she's headed for. Surprised to see you, Stelsa recognizes you as the alien everyone's talking about and instantly pities you for being stuck out in the rain. After a quick introduction, Stelsa invites you into her apartment while asking you numerous questions. A bit of pondering makes you realize that Stelsa is Tyzias' matesprit—you're slightly surprised that you've managed to forget about that particular detail. Stelsa disappears into the washroom to clean up, leaving you alone in her apartment. You take the opportunity to look through Stelsa's belongings, vaguely unnerved by how tidy and pink the entire place is. When Stelsa returns from her shower, she tells you that since she has something to deal with, interacting with you would need to be scheduled for later. Not wanting to lose the chance of friendship, you offer to help her out with her dilemma. Stelsa informs you that she had intended to get a makeover before attending a meeting, but her spot had been bumped off the list. **Should you suggest that the extra time could be used to prepare for the meeting, Stelsa agrees with the notion, claiming that nailing the meeting right is of utmost importance. The moment you hear that Remele is Stelsa's client, you quickly make it clear that you and the cerulean are friends. Stunned, Stelsa insists that you come along with her so that the meeting would go smoothly. Her eagerness makes you hesitate, as you highly doubt that Remele would appreciate being known as the art thief that she is. However, you tag along regardless. On the way, you inform Stelsa that your limited interaction with Remele mostly consists of the artist bouncing ideas off of you for her webcomic. Instead of being unimpressed with the paltry amount of help you can offer, Stelsa is amazed that you were somewhat involved with the webcomic's production, as she's quite the fan of said webcomic. Her embarrassed reaction puzzles you, and you spend the next few moments discussing the merits of enjoying some time off to unwind. Abruptly, Stelsa screeches that there are road works up ahead, the bridge in front riddled with large holes. As you can't drive the scuttlebuggy manually, Stelsa curses and switches the controls for you while you make a desperate yank on the wheel. Unfortunately, an error in your judgement causes the car to slam right into a power line, the impact jarring you both. Livid, Stelsa berates herself for trusting you as she is now late and unpresentable for her meeting. While the car has survived the collision, your burgeoning friendship with Stelsa didn't fare so well. FASHION FAUX PAS! **Should you offer to be her beautician, Stelsa happily leads you into another room so you can get down to business. Seated in the chair opposite the mirror, Stelsa allows you to decide what to do. ***If you decide to polish her horns, Stelsa quickly asks what you intend to do with a strip of velvety cloth. Uneasy with your reply, Stelsa grips your hand before you can get anything done. With a strained smile, Stelsa informs you that seeing as you're not familiar with alien grooming habits, letting you be in charge of her makeover wouldn't be such a good idea. She gives you a rushed goodbye before shoving you out of the door, leaving you sprawled on her welcome mat. OH...GAME OVER... ***If you decide to style her hair, you pick up something that resembles a hair dryer and begin drying her hair. Stelsa hands you a brush, and remarks that it's nice to be the one being looked after for a change. Noticing Tyzias' book on the counter, you begin chatting about Tyzias' plans to revolt against the Empire for the sake of making conversation. Alarmed, Stelsa hides the book in a drawer and loudly denies knowing anything that involves a rebellion. While you decide to clam up to resolve the tension, Stelsa instead starts rambling about societal collapse should the hemospectrum fail to exist, getting quite agitated in the process. As it were, you drop the subject to put her at ease, though you are suddenly curious as to whether Stelsa is truly aware of Tyzias' work. Calmer, Stelsa is pleased with how you've done her hair and would like you to paint her nails. While you focus on not screwing up, Stelsa asks you a hypothetical question regarding a problematic quadrantmate of a friend. You quickly catch on that she's talking about her relationship with Tyzias, but become rather disatisfied with the cagey way Stelsa answers you. Not knowing how to resolve the issue, you suggest that perhaps Stelsa's two friends could talk about things to avoid complications. Stelsa initially doesn't think open communication is a good idea, but after you follow up with some justifications, she becomes touched with your response. She then says that talking to you was good for her, as she feels less stressed about her entire situation. After taking a few moments to compose herself, Stelsa pulls you into a hug and thanks you for being a good friend. FRIENDS FOR EVER Character Sprites Boldir.gif Stelsa.gif Gallery Boldir friend blocked.png|Boldir's first bad ending Boldir game over.png|Boldir's second bad ending Boldir didn't die.png|Boldir's good ending Stelsa didn't work.png|Stelsa's first bad ending Stelsa fashion faux pas.png|Stelsa's second bad ending Stelsa game over.png|Stelsa's third bad ending Stelsa friends for ever.png|Stelsa's good ending Trivia *Stelsa has the troll equivalent of the 'Hang in there' poster pinned on her wall, this time featuring a bronzeblood grub. It reads “tenacity, give up lowblood” *Tyzias' coat can be seen flung on Stelsa's sofa. *A Fire Flower can be seen on the wall just above the sofa. *An Arena Stickball player bobblehead can be seen placed on the scuttlebuggie's dashboard. *Stelsa's good ending is a reference to Gamzee and Karkat's after Karkat calms Gamzee from a murderous rage. Category:Friendsim volumes